


The Pirate's Heart

by bluerose5



Series: The Siren's Song [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brief Violence, Established Relationship, Graphic Violence Tagged Just In Case, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mates, Mermen, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff, Nudity, Pirate!Reyes, Romance, Siren!Scott, Xenophilia, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: Reyes returns to Scott, but things don't go exactly as planned.Turns out, things go better than he could've ever imagined.





	The Pirate's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick notes. Scott knows limited use of languages from his time with Reyes, and his songs have physiological (aphrodisiac-like) effects on Reyes. His use of his songs on Reyes is completely consensual. This is something that they are both used to at this point, and it is something that Scott does with Reyes' permission. Just an FYI.
> 
> I don't have an excuse for this. I just loved the idea and rolled with it, so I hope you enjoy! <3

When Reyes sets foot on the isle for the first time in months, he slowly draws in the scent of the salty sea air, taking a second to bask in the sun's radiant glory. He gazes out over the ocean, wanting nothing more than to recklessly chase the horizon. Always there, but never within reach.

The setting sun glistens on the water's glassy surface. Its reflection is wrecked and rippled, a hazy parallel to the actual thing, but Reyes didn't come here just to leave within a moment's notice.

No, he has business to attend to.

Once he shoves his boat far enough on shore, he strolls back to the water's edge, remaining just out of reach of the current's grasping hands. Eventually, after taking a few steadying breaths, he steps forward into the shallows.

A moment passes, weighted with silence, and then another. It's as if the world is holding its breath, silent and curious, and Reyes warily takes another step forward when he finally hears it.

Having detected movement on its territory, a piercing shriek bounces throughout the ocean. It twines within the waves, as if it's a permanent fixture, not any less natural that ocean's movements themselves. Reyes suppresses the urge to cover his ears, and a peaceful grin stretches across his face when he spots him.

Playful and elated, Scott darts from place to place, sending various sounds along the ocean's waves in delight. Reyes knows him well enough to appreciate when he gets excited like this, but his impatient shrieking is relentless in its assault.

Snorting at his beloved's swirling figure, a brilliant mosaic of blues and purples and greens, Reyes removes his leather boots and submerges his feet into the water. Slippery, loose sand slides between his toes, so Reyes wiggles them experimentally before he rolls his pants legs up.

As soon as this happens, Scott hones in on the exposed skin, but he refuses to surface. He refuses to venture too far into the shallows, and Reyes tsks at him, starting the trek to Scott's -well, to  _their_ homey, little cave. Scott swims in the ocean alongside Reyes, tossing his sweet songs in Reyes' direction. The water trembles and quakes under his impressive vocals, and Reyes does his best to stop his mind from clouding over.

He's not ready to give in, not yet, and Scott stubbornly interprets this as a challenge. No longer does he shriek in longing, but he croons his next notes with a deliberate purpose. When Reyes glances over, lips parting around a gasp, he watches Scott twist and twine in his signature dance, moving his body senously along to catch the lingering light. 

It's a dance that is reserved only for Reyes' eyes, he knows this now.

Reyes swallows thickly at the thought, averting his eyes in order to trample across the uneven terrain. The hike to the cave is a short one, and Scott shoots forward as soon as it's in sight. Reyes grins affectionately after him, hearing his beckoning song echo from within the gaping cavern.

Well, since Scott asked so nicely...

Reyes wouldn't want to keep him waiting.

As simple as that, he stabs his cutlass into the sand, just out of reach of the tides, placing his hat atop the hilt. He then strips himself of his gun and his clothes, kicking off his pants with a pounding heart. Sweat slicks his hands, and Reyes fumbles to free his hair from its knot.

Only when he is naked does he approach the nest, knowing from past encounters with shredded fabrics and tattered remains that Scott does not take too well to any additional barriers. On those days, he usually floats around with a petulant pout on his face, and those are usually the times when he becomes conveniently overeager with his claws.

Reyes lost enough clothes to know by now, but he wanders onward, allowing Scott's song to drag him into the water. Like a fish caught in a net. It's so easy,  _too_ easy, to go to him, but Reyes is a weak man when it comes to Scott. Of that, he is certain.

He wades to the mouth of the cave, water lapping at his waist, when he discovers Scott again, swimming around in graceful patterns that Reyes can only dream of one day understanding. Although he surely feels his audience's eyes on him, Scott continues to twist around on display, his body glowing with bioluminescence once darkness descends.

Reyes staggers forward into the black abyss, tongue-tied, and Scott flashes him a wicked grin, ascending.

It's upon his approach that Reyes properly drinks in his fill for the day. Scott is as exotic as he is beautiful. His skin, silken smooth and mucus-covered, is a light blue hue that extends from his face to his hips. From his shoulder to his fingertips, from his hips to his tail fin, he is covered in an iridescent smattering of scales, shiny and brilliant even in the darkness. The purples, blues, and greens are all cohesive, both dark and vibrant in their illustrious display. From what Reyes understands, this is more common with the men of Scott's people, being so brightly ostentatious to attract a mate.

In all honesty, Reyes never expected to be such a mate.

But he wouldn't trade this for anything.

When Scott swims around him, he surveys his lover as much as Reyes surveys him. Playfully, Reyes reaches out and tugs on Scott's giant dorsal fin, stretching the impressive array of spines out along his back. Scott titters at him, swatting at his hand with his webbed fingers. His claws catch lightly on Reyes' skin, but he doesn't mind at all, chuckling at the circling siren.

Scott swims around him a few more times, poking and prodding at his leisure. He taps a familiar, curious finger to Reyes' bellybutton, delighting when he hears Reyes squawk in offense. Scott doesn't have nipples or a bellybutton like Reyes does, his kind having no such need for them, but he loves to admire Reyes' strange human quirks whenever possible. When he found out that Reyes' abdomen is wonderfully ticklish, or that his nipples are particularly sensitive, he seemed to like taking advantage of those weaknesses at any available opportunity.

Reyes huffs when Scott finally drags his head above water, flashing his razor-sharp teeth in a widened smile.

The gills on the side of his neck slap violently into place, unable to tolerate the open air, but the pair of slits surrounding his ribs remain open, drinking the water in greedily. Scott lets out a slow, gurgling breath.

"Rey _ess..._ " he hisses gently, his voice gurgling, as if water is continuously draining in the back of his throat. He sounds like a man drowning, gulping down waves and waves of water. It used to freak Reyes out, back when they first met, but now...

Now, hearing his name in that voice is like a drug. One that Reyes gladly indulges in.

He drags Scott further into the cave, just until he is treading water, exactly at eye level with his lover.

Scott's strong, muscled tail squirms around and wraps protectively around Reyes, assisting but not imposing. A shaky breath slips past Reyes' lips, on the border of being a whimper, but he does his best to compose himself, even when Scott picks up where his earlier song left off.

Reyes feels his body hum to life. He feels his cock stir while heat pools deliciously in his belly.

Sweeping his siren's dark brown hair back behind pointed ears, Reyes shudders while Scott weaves his spell, moaning softly into the space between them. Scott's scleraless eyes watch Reyes with a hawk-like intensity, the bright blue irises turning into deep, dark sapphires once Scott's slitted pupils expand into fully-blown circles. His gaze is focused and hungry, and Reyes prides himself in the fact that he no longer flinches away when Scott blinks adorably at him, both his inner and outer eyelids closing respectively.

Reyes is pulled from his thoughts when Scott reaches forward, dragging careful fingers through Reyes' longer, wavier hair. His fingers trail everywhere, from his hair to his ears to his eyes to his nose. He only stops when he reaches Reyes' scruffy beard, cooing in response to the prickly touch. It's a rare day when Reyes arrives without cutting his hair or shaving his beard first, and he would be considerably embarrassed at his unkempt state if he was sharing this moment with anyone else.

But this is Scott, and Scott happens to like it when Reyes lets his more disheveled side shine through. Naturally, Scott's only hair lies on his head and on his brow, so of course he finds Reyes' different body hairs to be as foreign as they are interesting.

Scott invades Reyes' space even more, not waiting for a response as he nuzzles against Reyes' jaw. He hums in contentment, his subvocals vibrating in excitement.

"Reyes," Scott purrs again, his voice clearer this time around. "Reyes. Mate..."

Reyes chuckles. "It's good to see you too, Scott."

"Missed you," Scott sighs, dragging Reyes closer. "Love."

Reyes' heart gets lodged in his throat.

"I love you too," Reyes whispers softly. Scott grins and taps three of his fused fingers against his mouth. Reyes laughs lightly, but Scott merely huffs in response.

" _Kiss,"_ he hisses. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

His subvocals react to his distress, his underlying voice disintegrating into useless shrieking. Despite his ringing ears, Reyes raises an eyebrow, refusing to give in.

" _Ask,"_ Reyes says, eyeing Scott gently. "Greedy boy."

Scott scowls and grumbles, knowing enough to work out that meaning.

"Kiss  _please?"_ Scott whines, constricting even more around Reyes. "Missed you. So much, so much, so m-"

Reyes silences him by giving in, smiling against his wet mouth when he sighs, sounding every bit like a man in love.

Had he been any other siren, Reyes would've been torn to pieces by now, each and every bit scattered as food for his young.

But this isn't just any siren. This is Scott.

The siren who imprinted on a pirate.

How beautifully poetic.

Reyes kisses Scott some more, parting his lips under Scott's teasing tongue, careful of his sharp predator's teeth. Scott hugs him tightly, tangling his claws into Reyes' black strands. The first tug is hesitant, testing for Reyes' reaction, but it becomes more insistent when Reyes responds with a deep, throaty groan, eager and pliant under Scott's ministrations. Sparks strike along his spine, and Reyes is helpless when Scott breathes into his mouth, expanding his lungs.

Once he fills him with enough air, Scott drags Reyes under the surface, tugging him along. Reyes follows him obediently, kicking his feet in tandem with the beat of Scott's tail. Their only sources of light are the glowing patterns along Scott's lengthy body, and Reyes gapes in awe as he always does. The markings mimic Scott's coloring, transitioning from shade to shade, never once settling on a single color. Of course, Scott notices the admiring glances, preening in pride.

Another song starts up, clearer now that they're both in its intended medium, hypnotic and encouraging with its soothing notes. Its potency sends blood straight to Reyes' cock, and Reyes releases a labored, bubbly breath in response. Scott croons, serenading his mate as he approaches their nest.

They settle in together in its packed, concave surface, the large, sandy mound surrounded by Scott's personal collection of treasures. Reyes always jokes that it's his hoard, admiring the vast expanse of glittering gold, but the way Scott explained it was similar to the purpose of his coloring. Among their kind, shiny and colorful helps attract others, boldly displaying one's wealth and value.

Being a pirate, Reyes figures he can understand the appeal, but he never once takes a piece from the nest. All that's here remains here, even as Scott picks through the pile, finding a new piece to decorate Reyes' body with.

Not that Reyes necessarily needs it, his body already adorned with enough tattoos and piercings to suffice, all acquired from his many voyages at sea. Nevertheless, he accepts whatever new bauble that Scott presents him with, knowing that the siren chooses his gifts with the utmost care.

He huffs in adoration when Scott finds a stray crown, settling it on his head carelessly. Reyes adjusts it so that it sits comfortably there, grinning when Scott continues his form of courtship. He finds a ring here, a bracelet or a necklace there, and Reyes simply encourages him by wearing them.

Since his last visit, Reyes can't remember the last time he smiled so widely, so genuinely, his face and jaw hurting from the mere strain.

Once Scott has him arranged to his liking, he pulls back and starts circling around Reyes, his voice drifting, his eyes hooded in desire. He twists and loops around. He trails a hand along his body, along his tail, and Reyes reclines in their nest, pillowing his head on one of his hands. His other slides down his chest, slow, deliberate... It only stops when he reaches that teasing trail of hair, and Reyes smirks when Scott falters over the next step of his mating dance, skipping a beat.

Reyes winks at him, blowing bubbles into the water between them, and Scott scowls with fond irritation.

With one final twist and turn, Scott finishes off in a rush so that he can sidle up beside Reyes. His hand darts forward to pet through the hair on Reyes' chest, and he only stops to tug at a dark, dusky nipple, teasing at the gold bar piercing through. More bubbles escape on a moan, but Scott quickly dives in to capture Reyes' lips, breathing more life into his depleting supply. Reyes knows that Scott is tempted to take him for good, to slice gills into his neck and chest, to gradually fuse his legs into one.

From what Reyes understands, they still wouldn't be the same, not really. Those that undergo what Scott calls "the Change" normally retain _some_ of their human characteristics, especially in relation to their natural-born counterparts.

In moments such as these, however, high on Scott's intoxicating presence, Reyes almost wants to give in.

At this point, he doesn't know what's holding him back, and that's when he makes a decision. A stupidly impulsive decision.

But one he would stand by.

Catching Scott's hands in his own, he places one over his ribs and the other over his heart. Scott stares at him intently, pressing in to feel Reyes' thudding pulse, and Reyes arches his back just so, coaxing him on.

Questioningly, Scott's eyes soften. He glances away, not wanting to hope against hope, but he then treads on and returns his gaze.

When Reyes feels claws dig into his side, just enough pressure for droplets of blood to taint the water, diffusing into wispy spirits, he gasps at the sudden, searing burn. Scott instantly jerks his hand away, horrified at what he had done, and he squirms to comfort Reyes, cooing in distress.

Reyes doesn't give him the chance. He snatches the hand back into place and ignores Scott's mournful, guilt-ridden noises, applying more and more pressure. Reyes knows that if Scott stops, even for a second, that Reyes' doubts will come flooding back in.

Reyes doesn't want that.

Even with his mind clouded with longing, lulled into a sublime transcendence from Scott's hypnotic songs, Reyes is certain that _this_ is what he wants. He's thought of it countless times before, imagined what it would be like to live continuously with both of his loves. With the sea.

And with Scott.

He won't allow his fear of the unknown to drive this wedge between them, not again.

Reyes forces Scott's claws in further, gritting his teeth to bite back the cry of pain. Once his nails pierce through, Scott knows he only has moments to act, to complete the ritual in its entirety. 

He places his free hand on Reyes' other side, steadying his body. In one fell swoop, he rakes his claws along his ribs, and Reyes chokes at the blinding pain. Ruby red droplets permeate the water, but Scott is swift, efficient. His hands take a hold of Reyes' throat...

Instinctively, Reyes clutches at Scott's wrists in a last-second attempt at self-preservation, struggling in pain, but Scott remains steadfast in his assault. His claws are quick and dangerous, slicing through Reyes' throat. Reyes is suspended for second, bubbles rushing from his mouth, blood flooding his throat...

His body screams at him.

He's going to die, he's going to die, he's going to die...

Before his vision can completely cloud over, Scott is there, crushing his lips to Reyes' in a desperate attempt to complete the ritual, whimpering and whining in complaint.

Breath after breath is forced into Reyes' body. Saltwater rushes in from all sides, and Reyes soon feels the agony subsiding, new life rushing through his veins.

When he opens his eyes again, the first thing he sees is Scott, his lover's face contorted in pain. They ignore the blood that leaks through the newly-formed venting in Reyes' body, knowing that soon enough it will all be gone.

Scott shoves his mate back into their nest, patting his body protectively. He takes inventory of everything and anything. He ensures that absolutely nothing went wrong. Reyes' body will have a rough enough time the first month or so while it continues to undergo the transition, but Reyes has no trouble with yanking his mate to his side, clinging on for dear life.

Reyes pushes Scott's floating hair out of his face, smiling gently when Scott snuggles into his hand. Those gorgeous eyes stare back at Reyes with concern, unrelenting, but Reyes taps his three middle fingers against Scott's mouth, asking for permission.

Something akin to a laugh escapes Scott's lips, desperate and mournful, with an underlying sense of hysteria underneath. Reyes doesn't wait around to pull his mate into his arms, offering comfort that only he can give. They sit there together, mouths communicating what words cannot, tongues exploring languidly in each other's mouth.

After peppering Scott's mouth with lingering kisses, Reyes pulls back and waits until Scott opens his eyes, all of his attention set on Reyes.

Reyes smiles a tiny smile, one that is shy and bashful, feelings that only Scott can provoke within him.

He ignores the aching tears in his chest and throat, parts his lips and mouths the word, "Love."

It's as if Scott is blind, seeing the light for the first time in his life.

He embraces his pirate and smothers him in an array of kisses.

He mouths the word "Love" for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
